


He Loves It

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke knows that Naruto loves it, so why does Naruto always try to dominate him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves It

Sasuke liked it most when Naruto was on top of him, when he got dominate and decided that he would try to be on top. Sasuke would let him have his way, being pushed up against the wall or laid down on the bed. Naruto would always start this when they were on the couch. He would sit silently next to Sasuke, acting as though he was watching TV, when really in his mind he was thinking up a plan to try and top.

Always, he was persistent but that's what Sasuke liked about Naruto. Tonight was no different. They were on the couch watching some show that neither bothered to care about. Naruto was the first to make a move of course. It was small but Sasuke still counted it as a piece in Naruto's plan.

Naruto lightly ran a finger up Sasuke's arm, starting at the wrist and ever so slowly traveling up, until it reached his shoulder.

"Turn around," Naruto whispered. Sasuke hesitantly did so and Naruto took both hands and placed them on his shoulders and then slid them to next to Sasuke's neck. Applying slight pressure Naruto kneaded the flesh, drawing out a pleasant sigh from Sasuke. Tonight was a little different. Naruto had never given him a massage before. He leaned into the touch.

Naruto's thumbs circled and pushed, coaxing the muscles to relax. He took away his hands and lifted off Sasuke's shirt and set it on the table.

"Lay down." Simple words, yet Sasuke shivered and moved to lay on his stomach. Naruto sat down on the back of his thighs and reached into the drawer in the table. He pulled out vanilla scented lotion and poured some into his hand. The blond rubbed his hands together, heating the cool liquid and replaced them on Sasuke shoulders. Again he kneaded and pressed, moving down as he went. Naruto's magic hands pushed down and moved upward, eliciting a hiss from Sasuke who had closed his eyes.

Where had Naruto learn to do this? The palms of Naruto's hands pushed as the went down to the Sasuke’s lower back. Sasuke groaned and melted into the touch. Naruto smiled and rubbed at the spot, earning more soft moans and quick intakes of breath from the man below him. Naruto had gotten this far; Sasuke was below him. He sat up a little and turned Sasuke around and sat back down.

His face was beautiful, Sasuke's was. The flawless pale skin contrasted nicely with dark ebony hair that was mused. Even though they were shut Naruto could imagine those piercing coal eyes smoldering with lust under the lids. He wanted more than just seeing Sasuke, though. He wanted him screaming out in passion and panting underneath him, like Naruto always was to Sasuke.

Slim fingers worked silently as Naruto unfixed the button on Sasuke's pants. He pulled the zipper down and set the dark blue jeans next to the shirt. Naruto confidently cupped Sasuke through his boxes and rubbed lightly. He leaned up to his lover, who had opened his eyes by now. Blue met black and Naruto smiled softly and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's supple lips.

"Please?" Naruto said lightly, seductively, asking Sasuke to let him have his way one time. Electric blue eyes filled with lust and begged him. Sasuke sighed, how could he deny him?

"Fine, but only for tonight." Naruto flashed a sexy smile and kissed Sasuke again, this time a little more demanding. He pulled away and continued to squeeze his hand that was holding Sasuke's hardened cock. Black eyes closed and a light moan left Sasuke. Naruto was just toying with him. The blond stopped and took the elastic of the boxers and pulled them down, freeing Sasuke's erection.

Naruto moved away the underwear and looked up at Sasuke. He reached for the lotion he had used earlier. Some of it poured onto his hand, cold but warming up fast. The lid was snapped shut and Naruto coated his fingers in the slick substance. When they were covered enough the fingers found their way to Sasuke's entrance and one lightly pushed in.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to relax his body. He lifted his hips to give Naruto better access. A pale hand grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled his face up to Sasuke's, smashing their lips together. Naruto's finger pushed in all the way to the knuckle and he added another one, making Sasuke groan in discomfort. The fingers stretched the tight opening as gently as possible.

Naruto took away his mouth from Sasuke's and kissed a trail down his chest, encircling a nipple before it was sucked into his mouth and teased. Sasuke concentrated on Naruto's tongue and not his fingers, feeling how it played with the erect bud before biting down then licking it softly, apologizing. But his mind was brought back to the fingers as another was entered into him. Naruto searched around deep inside Sasuke, looking for what would bring the most pleasure.

"There, Naruto." Naruto let go of the skin between his teeth and focused on that spot inside Sasuke. He let his head rest on a toned chest, feeling as it moved up and down with each breath. After he was finished, Naruto removed his fingers and reached for the bottle again. He slicked himself with the cool lotion, hissing as it was rubbed onto him. Naruto aligned his cock with Sasuke's entrance and pushed in a little. Sasuke inhaled sharply, but let out a low moan as Naruto gabbed his cock and pumped it.

Naruto pushed in a little more before stopping halfway and looked down at Sasuke, who had his eyes shut tight at the pain, but he shivered lightly at the pleasure. Naruto continued to stroke Sasuke until finally he was all the way in. They both breathed and Naruto groaned as he pulled out. Sasuke was so tight and swallowed him every time he pushed in.

"Sasuke." The name fell off Naruto's lips and heat pooled low in Sasuke's stomach. The way Naruto would moan his name was beautiful. Naruto pushed in again and pulled out, keeping a slow pace, but Sasuke was impatient. He didn't like things slow.

"Naruto, would you pick it up? Before I flip you over and fu-Ahh!" Naruto smirked down at Sasuke as he rubbed the head of himself against Sasuke's prostate. The raven haired man squirmed and pushed down on Naruto. Naruto pulled out with a low moan and pushed back in just a little harder. Was Naruto ignoring him?

"Dobe…" Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke lightly.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke." Sasuke shivered but frowned.

"You’re not going to hurt me. Now fuck me or pull out and turn around." Naruto laughed and rolled his hips, earning a hiss of pleasure from Sasuke before pulling out and slamming back in hard. Naruto kept up a faster pace and Sasuke rocked back onto him, craving the feel of something moving deep inside of him. Naruto pushed in particularly hard and Sasuke saw stars.

He was slowly losing his mind as Naruto panted above him and slammed into him, pounding him into the couch. Once in a while was ok, but Sasuke wouldn't bottom for anyone but Naruto. Ever. Naruto was gentle yet forceful with his thrusts, trying to aim himself just right so Sasuke would yell out his name. Sasuke gripped the leather couch.

"Naruto, I'm close.." Naruto kissed his forehead.

"Yea, me to." He pushed in quickly a few more times until he stopped and sunk in as deep as possible.

Naruto yelled out as orgasmic bliss flooded his scenes and he shut his eyes tight. Sasuke looked up at Naruto's pleasure laced features and lost himself also, coating both of their stomachs with his seed. The blond fell on top of Sasuke and didn't bother to pull out. He never got to be inside Sasuke so might as well make it last.

But Sasuke pushed his dobe off of him and pulled himself away. He was about to get up when Naruto pulled him back, forcing Sasuke to sit sideways on his lap. A blanket was grabbed from a nearby chair and wrapped around both of them.

"Stay here Sasuke.” Sasuke sighed. Maybe this is where he loved Naruto most, in his arms. Sasuke smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"Dobe, you know I love you much more than I say."


End file.
